1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt steering apparatus, and more particularly to a tilt steering wheel apparatus wherein the steering wheel is movable to one position for permitting a person to easily get in and out of a vehicle, and is returnable to a predetermined or memorized position for driving the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tilt steering apparatus is generally assembled with a tilt and memory mechanism positioned between a bracket fixed to the vehicle and a rotational bracket. The rotational bracket supports a steering wheel and in turn is supported by a pin connected to the fixed bracket. The rotational bracket is upwardly biased by the force of a spring. When the tilt mechanism is actuated, the fixed relationship between the fixed and rotational brackets is released, moving the steering wheel to an upward away-position, so that a driver can easily get in and out of the vehicle. When the vehicle is ready to be driven, the brackets can be again fixed in relation to each other by moving the steering wheel downwardly to a memorized position.
In some conventional tilt steering apparatuses, when the steering wheel is adjusted to the upward position, the rotational bracket supporting the steering wheel is held only by the biasing force of a spring, so that the steering wheel is unsteady when it is gripped in an operator's hands. As a result, the steering wheel may be inadvertently returned to the memorized downward position by an unintended outer force, such as an operator's grasp. This unstable situation can be very dangerous.
Conventional tilt steering apparatuses are engaged and disengaged for tilting and are adjusted for driving angle with a link mechanism that requires two separate actuators, normally solenoids, for these various operations. Such dual actuators require more housing space than is readily available in a steering column. Dual actuators also have a larger power requirement than is desirable.